


Magic Of Love

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Fairies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Yixing fell in love with the fairy from his childhood. This is their happily ever after.





	Magic Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the AU for this short story here. This story takes place after the ending of the AU.  
> : https://twitter.com/asheepdream/status/1067310209004130304

Yixing closed his laptop and went to look for Baekhyun. The apartment was unusually quiet which meant, his boyfriend was up to no good. 

"Baekhyun. Let's get something to eat." Yixing called. Baekhyun came running out of the puppy room. He crashed right into Yixing and started giggling.

"What were you doing?" Yixing said brushing Baekhyun's light brown hair out of his face. Baekhyun just smiled. Yixing stood up and walked into the puppy room. He counted them and turned to Baekhyun.

"12. Why are there 12? 10! We had 10 this morning," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled and tried to run into the room. Yixing grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"But-They just multiple," Baekhyun said squirming.

"Send them back. Right now," Yixing said. Baekhyun pouted. He clapped and the room was empty except for Bobohu. The puppy ran to Baekhyun and he picked him up.

"Daddy will feed us," Baekhyun said. Baekhyun ran to the door to wait for Yixing to put his shoes on. Yixing bent down and help him into his shoes. They decided to get Baekhyun slip on vans only. He made Yixing buy every color. Baekhyun sat Bobohu on the floor. He grabbed his baby bag and placed Bobohu inside. Yixing opened the door and watched Baekhyun walk out. They made their way to Baekhyun's favorite restaurant.

"Hello, Baekhyun. Do you want your favorite?" Irene, a waitress asked. Baekhyun looked at the menu.

"Give us 5 mins," He replied. Yixing was busy checking emails on his phone. Baekhyun leaned over and took his phone.

"Kiss me," Baekhyun said. Yixing kissed his lips. Baekhyun tried to climb into his lap.

"Baby, I told you not in public," Yixing said laughing. It's only been a couple of months since Baekhyun got back from the fairy world. He had to learn how to adapt to the human world. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's face.

"I love you," Yixing said rubbing his cheek. Baekhyun smiled as the waitress came over.

"I will take 3 pancakes with 400 strawberries," Baekhyun said happily. She smiled and wrote down Yixing's order. Baekhyun tried to get in Yixing's lap but the male pushed him back down. 

"Calm down. Give Bobohu some attention," Yixing said. Baekhyun unzipped the bag and pulled him out. The waitress returned with the food. Baekhyun at all the strawberries off and then his pancakes. He rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy," He said yawning. The human food always made him so tired after. He wasn't used to it yet. As soon as Yixing opened the door, Baekhyun fell to the ground sleeping. Bobohu bit his jacket trying to pull him in. Yixing chuckled and picked his husband up. He took his clothes off and laid him in bed. Yixing decided to work on some things for his children's book. He started by drawing some images of Baekhyun and Bobohu. That's when he felt a soft hand on his neck. He turned around to find Baekhyun standing there naked. Baekhyun climbed into his lap and kissed him softly. The taste of strawberries and syrup were lingering on Baekhyun's lips. They pulled away from each other leaving a thin string between them. Baekhyun giggled as Yixing wiped his lips. He stood up and placed Baekhyun on the table as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it. Baekhyun started to unbuckle Yixing's jeans. He kissed along his abs. Yixing ran his hand through Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun stopped kissing and indulged into the head massage. Yixing could hear the small purrs come from out of his throat. He picked Baekhyun up and they made their way to the bedroom. Baekhyun's back was against the door as Yixing kissed him passionately. His legs were tight around Yixing's waist as he kissed Yixing back with the same urgency. Small moans slipped out of Baekhyun's mouth as Yixing nibbled on his ear. His warm breath tickling Baekhyun's skin caused goosebumps to appear. Yixing finally laid Baekhyun down on the bed. He stripped out of his jeans and boxers. Yixing stood there watching Baekhyun lay on the bed. Baekhyun's soft skin looked beautiful against the silk cream sheets. Yixing took a mental photo. Baekhyun held up his arms and Yixing chuckled and bent down. Their lips immediately finding each other. Yixing wrapped his right arm around Baekhyun's waist and used his other to prop up his head. He nibbled on Baekhyun's bottom lip and then inserted his tongue into his mouth. The kiss slowed down. Yixing pulled back and let Baekhyun climbed further onto the bed. Yixing got up to get lube while Baekhyun made himself comfortable. Yixing crawled in between Baekhyun's legs.

"I want to start on top," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing nodded and took his place on the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and watched Baekhyun put lube on his fingers. Yixing licked his lips watching Baekhyun finger himself. He poured lube into his hand and started to jerk himself off. Baekhyun climbed on top and kissed Yixing's face as he slid down Yixing's cock. Baekhyun laid his head on Yixing's head as he inched slowly down taking in every inch of his lover. Yixing rubbed his back giving him soft encouraging words. Once Yixing was fully inside of the smaller man, Baekhyun's hands started to shake.

"Baby. Are you okay?" Yixing said pulling his hands to his lips. He kissed the knuckles and every fingertip. Baekhyun nodded his head. Yixing pulled his face up. Baekhyun's face was red as he started to slowly rock his hips. Yixing admired his face. His soft cheeks bounced with every movement. Yixing reached down and fisted Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun held onto Yixing's shoulders for balance as he started to go a little faster. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun so that they were now chest to chest.

"I love you," Yixing whispered thrusting up into Baekhyun. Baekhyun bit his lip.

"More. Do it more," Baekhyun begged. Yixing laid Baekhyun down and folded his legs against his chest. Yixing watched his cock disappear into Baekhyun's tight ass. Baekhyun held Yixing's wrists letting his husband fuck into hard.

"Yixing. I love it!" He shouted. Yixing placed one of Baekhyun's legs on his shoulder. Baekhyun's face twisted in pleasure as Yixing hit his prostate. Yixing pressed Baekhyun's hips down to the mattress. Baekhyun dropped his leg and pulled Yixing down for a sloppy kiss. Yixing pulled back and pulled out of Baekhyun to turn him over and fuck him from behind. Baekhyun fisted the sheets as Yixing entered him without warning. Yixing kissed his back. He gave Baekhyun four smacks on his bum; two for each cheek. Yixing started to pound into the whimpering male mercilessly. The strokes slowed down but remained deep. Yixing would push himself into Baekhyun reaching exactly where Baekhyun wanted, making him shake from his arms to his legs and then he would slowly drag his cock out until only the tip was in. Then he would do it all over again. Baekhyun started sobbing. He hated being teased. Yixing chuckled and bent down to leave wet kisses along Baekhyun's spine. Yixing sat back up and spread Baekhyun's cheeks. He watched his cock go in and out of Baekhyun's wet clenching hole.

"You like that, baby? Does it feel good?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun opened his mouth but he couldn't form words. Yixing pulled him up so that Baekhyun's back was against his chest. Baekhyun nodded his head as Yixing started playing with his nipples. Baekhyun quickly pulled his own cock and knew his release was coming. Yixing pulled out so he could turn Baekhyun around. He reentered him and fucked into him until cum was spilling out of Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun shook under him. Yixing kept going chasing his own release. He spilled everything into Baekhyun and kissed him.

"I love you," Baekhyun said before falling to sleep. Yixing kissed his face and pulled out of him. Baekhyun shivered. Yixing made his way to the bathroom to get something to wipe Baekhyun down. After he was finished cleaning him, he went to shower. Yixing went back to work as Baekhyun slept into the night. Once Baekhyun was in a deep sleep, he slept for 12 whole hours. Yixing used this time to get some work done. 

"Yixing!" Chanyeol shouted. Yixing sighed. He really wishes Baekhyun didn't give him an extra key. Yixing left his workroom to meet Chanyeol in the living room.

"Why are you here?" Yixing said taking Bobohu from the giant. Baekhyun hated anyone touching Bobohu.

"Where's fairy boy?" Chanyeol asked sitting down.

"Sleeping. He won't be up for a while," Yixing said.

"Kyungsoo kicked me out because his parents were visiting. They're afraid of humans," Chanyeol said.

"Rightfully so. Hunters kidnapped their son and destroyed their kingdom," Yixing said sitting down.

"So how are you? Dating a fairy is not weird?" Chanyeol asked.

"You're dating one too,"

"Kyungsoo was turned into a human. Doesn't really count," Chanyeol said leaning back.

"It's no different from dating a human. Baekhyun's emotions are difficult to deal with sometimes. As a fairy, they can only handle one emotion at a time. So if he's upset, he's upset for hours. We have a lot of things to work on in this world but I'm happy. We're happy." Yixing replied. Chanyeol nodded. He stayed for a few hours before deciding to go bother their sister. Yixing finally got 6 hours of peace to work. When Baekhyun didn't wake up, he got worried and called Gran. She arrived quickly.

"Baekie, wake up sweetheart," She whispered. Baekhyun laid there not moving. Yixing started to get worried. Jongdae appeared holding what looked like a seashell. He held it to Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and reached out for Yixing. Yixing sighed and wrapped his arms around the sleepy male. He rubbed his back.

"I was sleeping," Baekhyun said hiding his face in Yixing's neck. Gran and Jongdae left them alone.

"You scared me. You slept longer than usual." Yixing said. Baekhyun yawned and laid back down. Yixing handed Bobohu to him and Baekhyun sneezed. Yixing sat there watching the two play. Baekhyun stopped playing.

"How come you didn't tell me about your trip tomorrow?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing bit his lip. Tomorrow, he has to go to Japan for a meeting and he would be there for a week. He was looking for the right time to tell Baekhyun for the last month and a half. 

"How did you find out?" Yixing asked.

"Sehun accidentally told me," Baekhyun replied. Yixing sighed. He reached out to hold Baekhyun's hand but Baekhyun pulled back.

"I don't want to leave you but-"

"I can take care of myself for a week. you don't have to hide things from me. I will be okay," Baekhyun watching the puppy curl into his lap. Yixing nodded and apologized. He really didn't want to upset Baekhyun. Baekhyun put Bobohu on the bed and crawled to Yixing.

"You can make me feel better," He said with a smile. Yixing chuckled as Baekhyun laid back on the bed. Yixing bent down taking Baekhyun's cock into his mouth. For someone so cute, Baekhyun was always in the mood for sex. The next morning Baekhyun walked Yixing to the door. Yixing bent down giving him a long kiss.

"You will have sex with me later?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing chuckled.

"One week. I will have sex with you in one week," Yixing said kissing his forehead.

"I looked on the internet. We can have phone sex." Baekhyun said holding up his iPhone. Yixing couldn't help but laugh. Baekhyun would be considered a sex addict but fairies were heavily active. Baekhyun closed the door and decided to watch TV. One week without Yixing would go by quickly. But it didn't. Yixing was extremely busy so they couldn't spend much time on the phone. 

"Bobohu, your daddy doesn't feel well," Baekhyun said laying on the carpet. His stomach has been hurting for days. He felt dizzy every time he stood up. He wanted to call his Gran but at the same time he wanted to prove to Yixing he was fine with taking care of himself. Baekhyun pulled up his phone and checked his symptoms.

"Pregnant." Baekhyun sat up and felt his tummy. 

"Bobohu! There's a baby in there," He said standing up. Yixing looked down at his ringing phone. It was Baekhyun. Yixing excused himself to answer it. 

"I know you're in a meeting but I'm pregnant," Baekhyun said excitedly. Yixing held his head and leaned on the wall. 

"I keep throwing up. And I'm sick and stuff. Come home tonight and not tomorrow." Baekhyun said. Yixing took a deep breath. He knew leaving Baekhyun home alone was a bad idea.

"Yixing. My tummy hurts when I eat food," Baekhyun said. 

"I'll come home tonight but call Gran. Please," Yixing said. Baekhyun agreed but didn't. Instead, he sat on the couch staring at the door waiting for Yixing to come home.


End file.
